Nostalgia
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: A época de ouro de Hogwarts, um grupo de amigos inseparáveis e o começo de um amor que sobrevive ao tempo, tudo isso narrado na visão daquele que foi o cachorro mais invejado e desejado de seu tempo. Slash, Sirius x Remus. Capítulo 6 no ar D
1. Chapter 1

Ele era um Lupin. Não apenas um Lupin, mas Remus Lupin. Simplesmente o bruxo mais lindo em que meus olhos cinza já pousaram. Nem me lembro quando comecei a olha-lo diferente. Agora, pensando bem, acho que nunca o vi como um mero amigo. Não, eu sempre o tratei de forma diversificada em relação aos outros, mesmo que nunca tivesse coragem de admiti-lo. Talvez eu tenha começado a ama-lo naquela primeira olhada, em que ele ainda era para mim um estranho, subindo no mesmo trem que eu. Nunca poderia ser amigo daquele Black arrogante e solitário que eu era. Mas, nisso, o destino sorriu para mim pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Estávamos todos ansiosos para finalmente conhecer a escola onde passaríamos boa parte dos próximos sete anos de nossas vidas. Era uma sensação engraçada, uma mistura de medo, exaltação e liberdade que eu nunca mais senti. Deve ser uma daquelas coisas que só acontecem uma vez na vida e, se você não conseguiu aproveitar, bye bye.

Eu não conhecia ninguém e me vi totalmente perdido no longo corredor do vagão onde eu estava. Não havia compartimentos vagos onde eu pudesse sentar-me sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia simplesmente ir entrando nos grupos de amigos que conversavam. Era uma situação desesperadora e confesso ter cogitado agarrar o meu malão e voltar pela mesma porta que havia acabado de cruzar, quando esbarrei nele, James Potter.

Eu me senti completamente desajeitado, como imagino que qualquer garoto de 11 anos se sentiria depois de esbarrar num completo desconhecido, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e me estendeu a mão com aquele jeito amigável que eu viria a conhecer melhor mais tarde.

- Olá! Me chamo James. Você tá sozinho?

Tinha 11 anos como eu, os cabelos despenteados e olhos castanhos muito vivos. Ele me acolheu e me arrastou para um vagão ali perto antes que eu pudesse questionar. Dentro do compartimento, um garoto estava sentado olhando pela janela e acenando alegremente para a estação. O rapaz que eu havia contemplado com tanto interesse a alguns minutos, virara-se e agora passava seus olhos cor de mel sobre mim. Nunca conseguirei descrever em palavras o arrepio que me percorreu a espinha naquele momento.

- Remmy, esse é Sirius Black. Sir, esse é Remus Lupin.

Foi assim que conheci meu anjo de cabelos dourados. A figura que roubaria muitos dos meus sonhos a partir dali. Dessa forma simples e direta, James me apresentou aquele que mudaria minha vida completamente. Embora eu ainda não soubesse disso.

Mas naquela hora, o que eu sentia por ele ainda não podia ser chamado de amor. Estava feliz por ter amigos com o qual passar a viagem, e a descontração de James contagiava a nos dois, que em pouco tempo estávamos tagarelando sobre coisas inúteis e falando bobagem atrás de bobagem. Eu estava acima de tudo feliz, e tinha certeza que eles estavam também. Parecia o começo de um sonho, estar ali era perfeito, eu me sentia confiante sabendo que não estava só.

Com o passar do tempo nos tornamos inseparáveis. Não dava para imaginar Sirius sem James ou James sem Sirius. Remus também se tornou um grande amigo, mas estava quase sempre ocupado fazendo tarefas, coisa que realmente não nos seduzia.

Tínhamos o mundo todo pela frente, uma vida inteira para explora-lo e a juventude nos dando a imortalidade que precisávamos. Aproveitávamos juntos cada oportunidade de sermos nos mesmos e nos divertíamos com qualquer coisa.

Tudo podia virar motivo de riso, só depende do bruxo que aproveita essa oportunidade e como o faz. E James e eu éramos mestres nisso.

Remus olhava tudo sem nos dizer quando parar nem o que fazer, mesmo depois que se tornou monitor. Devia ser o dever dele, mas não o fazia. E nos aproveitávamos abertamente da situação. Hoje me dói pensar em todas as broncas que Remus deve ter levado por nossa causa. Ou talvez não, ninguém seria capaz de resistir aqueles olhinhos castanhos e acanhados. Além do que, Remus sempre teve a compaixão dos professores, nada que ele fizesse era levado para o lado ruim e ele nunca tomava detenções. De toda forma, se um dia ele levou bronca por nossa causa, nunca ficamos sabendo.

Com o passar dos anos, nos tornamos populares. Não populares de conhecer muita gente e ter muitos amigos. Populares de verdade. As pessoas nos invejavam e nos apontavam, eu tinha todas as garotas que queria com um estalar de dedos, bebia tudo que podia e abusava da minha sorte.

Remus não participava das nossas extravagâncias. Não, ele era inteligente demais para essas coisas. Mas ainda assim era um de nós, e toda popularidade o atacava também. Em menor escala, mas sempre presente.

Acho que ele se divertia também, mas não podia demostrar. Não pegava bem para um monitor, apoiar o maluco do Black e o pirado do Potter. Mas isso nunca foi problema, nossa amizade estaria acima de qualquer coisa e, se ele tivesse que escolher um dia, tenho certeza que mandaria o distintivo direto para o saco.

E foi mais ou menos nessa época que o Peter apareceu, lá pelo final do nosso segundo ano.

Posso pegar um pedaço desse chocolate?

Com essas palavras inocentes Peter entrou em nosso grupo. Era bem menor que James e eu, e devo admitir que era menor até que Remus. Até hoje me pergunto porque Peter, quando havia centenas de garotos que se matariam para estar em seu lugar. A vida acontece de forma estranha e as vezes me pego pensando que nosso destino já estava escrito naquele dia. E não há um só dia em que eu não imagine como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se tivéssemos simplesmente ignorado aquele pedido como fazíamos com a maioria. Mas não é verdade, Peter não era uma alma ruim naquela época. Era só uma criança assustada que nunca poderia ter ido muito longe sem a nossa ajuda.

Nós o conhecemos na ala hospitalar, enquanto visitávamos Remus numa das suas internações mensais. Ele dizia que era uma doença que o fazia ficar, todo mês, alguns dias internado. Mas James e eu não éramos tolos. Não demorou muito para descobrir qual era a "doença". Sempre que perguntávamos, Remus respondia vagamente. Nunca tinha certeza de quais seriam os sintomas no próximo mês, e haviam sempre tantos machucados pelo seu corpo que não seria possível serem causados por doença alguma. Não poderiam ser sequer humanos.

Éramos, enfim, quatro. Quatro, inseparáveis, como... qualquer coisa que venha em quatro, não consigo pensar em nada agora. Peter não demorou muito para entrar no clima dos "marotos", como nos chamavam. Que época maravilhosa, uma época que, acredito eu, Hogwarts nunca vai esquecer. Éramos o que havia de melhor, e todos sabiam disso. Se não sabiam, fazíamos com quem soubessem. Hoje consigo compreender o desespero dos professores tentando nos controlar, mas naquela época tudo era motivo de riso. Não me leve a mau, não que fossemos alunos ruins, pelo contrário, tirávamos sempre as notas mais altas, a exceção de Peter, que sempre acabava desesperado tentando absorver algum conhecimento de Remus antes da prova. Remus sim era um aluno brilhante, o orgulho de todos os professores. Não consigo me lembrar quantas vezes ele foi aconselhado a largar a nossa companhia. E não consigo nem mesmo imaginar quantas vezes nós rimos disso no escuro, as únicas almas acordadas no dormitório atrapalhando todas as outras.

Nenhum de vocês seria capaz de dizer o quão escuro e silencioso aquele castelo se torna a noite. Com o passar dos tempos você se acostuma, mas isso pode ser bem assustador para um garoto recém chegado. Era especialmente assustador para Remus. Tenho pra mim que ele sempre teve certo medo de ficar sozinho, principalmente quando anoitece, e confesso que posso entender seus motivos, mas ele nunca admitiria. Ele sempre tentou parecer mais forte do que era, mas eu podia ver por trás dos seus olhos cor de mel. Podia sentir quando ele tinha medo. E pude sentir isso logo na primeira noite que passamos naquele dormitório.

Acordei. Acho que já devia ser de madrugada. Tínhamos ido dormir bem tarde, com toda a festa e comilança que antecede o começo das aulas. No outro dia seria um dia bem cheio e, como era de se esperar, não demorou muito para que capotássemos cada um em sua cama. Umas poucas e esparsas velas iluminavam o dormitório quando acordei. Sentei-me na minha cama, esfregando os olhos com sono.

- Desculpa, te acordei?

Não pude conter a surpresa quando me virei e vi Remmy, na cama ao lado e não menos desperto que eu, enquanto o dormitório inteiro dormia.

- Não, tudo bem. – Olhei para os livros espalhados ao redor da cama de meu amigo, com interesse e dúvida. – Não dormiu a noite toda?

- Não estou com sono.

Um sorriso meio forçado emoldurou seu rosto delicado. Já naquela época eu podia sentir o medo nos olhos dele, como lhes disse a alguns parágrafos. E já naquela época me doía vê-lo assim.

- Então não vai se importar se eu me sentar pra ler com você, não é?

Antes que o garoto loiro pudesse se livrar do susto e esboçar uma resposta, pulei da minha cama para a dele, me aconchegando nas suas cobertas já quentes. Passamos a próxima hora assim, Remus me contando as mais variadas histórias que cabiam todas nos seus livros gastos. Não tenho certeza se fui eu, o cansaço ou a companhia de todos os seus personagens fantásticos, mas ao final daquela hora aquele Lupin jazia adormecido ao meu lado. Lembro-me de admirar com ternura aqueles cabelos loiros caídos sobre um rosto quase infantil. Não era amor ainda, mas um carinho agradável, uma vontade de cuidar daquele ser que era tão menor e mais delicado que eu, e que parecia que iria se quebrar toda vez que eu lhe tocava.

Depois disso, não se passou uma única noite fora da lua cheia ou das férias em que eu não botasse Remus para dormir em sua cama antes de me aconchegar na minha. Muitas vezes tínhamos que esperar até que todos fossem dormir para que, finalmente, eu pudesse cumprir minha tão nobre missão sem os olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes. Não sei como ninguém nunca desconfiou de nada. Pensando bem, lembro-me de ter acordado James umas duas ou três vezes enquanto voltava para a segurança de minha própria cama e de ter inventado as histórias mais estúpidas para justificar o flagrante. Ainda hoje não consigo dormir direito sabendo que meu garoto loiro não está comigo. Passo dias sem dormir até desmaiar, vencido pelo cansaço, num sono cheio de pesadelos e angústias.

--------------------------------o------------------------------------

**N/A: **Hahaha, quantos anos tem que eu não escrevo nada? Uns dois? Nossa, nossa, acho que to perdendo o jeito disso maaas, mesmo assim, não resisti ao impulso de tentar em comemoração aos 5 anos da minha primeira fic.

5 Anos? Meu deus como o tempo passa o.o.

Enfim, como podem ver a fic não termina aqui e talvez eu leve um tempinho pra postar os próximos capítulos graças a faculdade. Mas reviews podem realmente adiantar o processo 8D.

Essa fic é dedicada a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo, o meu Remus, que vai saber exatamente que é ele quando ler essa n/a. Posso dizer com certeza que essa fic só existe hoje por causa dessa pessoa e, se vocês estão lendo e odiando, é tudo culpa dela, podem xingar. Mas eu a amo muito e ela sabe disso =).

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainda me dói saber que não fui o primeiro a descobrir a doença misteriosa de Remus. Suas internações ficavam cada vez mais longas e já não nos bastava mais levar montanhas de chocolates e gastar horas com visitas a enfermaria. A preocupação com nosso amigo começava a abalar a confiança do grupo e os dias em que Remus sumia eram dias muito estressantes. Falávamos pouco e evitávamos nos olhar nos olhos, mas no fundo sabíamos que o pensamento era o mesmo: quanto tempo o corpo de Remus poderia agüentar tudo aquilo?

James tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, um acessório raro, o sonho de 10 entre 10 garotos e a minha passagem livre para a enfermaria a noite. Passávamos o dia fazendo companhia ao nosso amigo, mas quando chegava a noite éramos impiedosamente expulsos da enfermaria, sob a falsa alegação de que faríamos muito barulho para que qualquer coisa viva pudesse descansar naquele local. Remus me proibia de visitá-lo a noite nos primeiros dias de internação, dizendo que precisava de repouso absoluto e que não queria me trazer preocupações. Mas as últimas duas ou três noites eram só minhas e dele. Eu esperava ansioso que todos fossem dormir e, tão furtivo quanto um Black pode ser, "tomava emprestado" a capa de James. Quando alguém acordava, simplesmente dizia que precisava tomar um ar e pronto, estava livre. O caminho do dormitório para a enfermaria se tornava absurdamente longo nesses dias, não sei se pela vontade de ver Remus não sei se por alguma magia sacana para evitar que os alunos perambulassem a noite pelos corredores.

Podia demorar, mas a porta da enfermaria sempre chegava e, do outro lado, eu podia sentir a respiração pesada do meu amigo. Remus estava acordado quando eu chegava e mantinha uma pequena fresta em seu cortinado para poder ver a porta abrindo e fechando sozinha. Eu me movia até a cama, fechava completamente as cortinas e colocava a minha mão sobre a dele, movimento que ele me respondia com um sorriso e um singelo "obrigado por ter vindo" que me fazia corar até o último fio de cabelo e agradecer a Merlin por ainda estar coberto pela capa. Remus não precisava me ver para saber que eu estava ali e a capa era a melhor medida de segurança contra enfermeiras atenciosas que resolvem checar as condições dos pacientes no meio da noite. Passávamos o resto da noite em silêncio e, às vezes, Remus conseguia dormir por algumas horas, mas eu sempre passava a noite inteira acordado, velando o sono do garoto de cabelos claros a minha frente e torcendo para o sol não nascer nunca. Mas ele sempre nascia e, então, era hora de voltar para o meu lugar.

James foi o primeiro a nomear a tão misteriosa doença que afligia Remus, mas fui eu quem o coloquei contra a parede de um corredor escuro e o fiz confessar na mesma tarde. Me parece cruel agora, mas era necessário. Lembro-me de tê-lo segurado pelos ombros enquanto contava tudo que havíamos descoberto. Enquanto falava, sentia o corpo a minha frente tremer e, lentamente, perder as forças até escorregar para o chão. Mesmo que ele mantivesse o rosto coberto pelas mãos, eu podia ver suas lágrimas escorrendo e ouvi-lo soluçar enquanto se desculpava por crimes que ele nunca havia cometido. Foi uma das piores sensações que já experimentei.

Tenho certeza que Remus sentiu um medo imenso de nos perder naquele momento, não são muitos adolescentes que escolhem passar seus dias ao lado de um lobisomem. Mas eu sei que nenhum de nós sequer considerou a possibilidade de largar um amigo a sua propria sorte. Éramos marotos, inseparáveis.

E foi exatamente isso que eu disse, abraçado com o meu Lupin enquanto ele deixava cair todas as lágrimas do mundo. James e Peter apenas observavam, concordando de vez em quando, mas com a certeza absoluta de que não deveriam interferir. Se havia alguém para acalmar Remus Lupin naquele momento esse alguém era eu.

Demorou um tempo até Remus se convencer plenamente de que podíamos conviver com isso. A verdade era que, não só podíamos conviver com isso como estávamos determinados a fazer alguma coisa pelo nosso amigo. A transformação não podia ser desfeita, nem mesmo o jornal mais sensacionalista jamais noticiou a existência de um ex-lobisomem, mas podíamos tornar as noites de Remus menos dolorosas. Se estivéssemos com ele quando a transformação acontecesse, seria mais fácil evitar que ele se machucasse tanto.

Gastamos noites inteiras na biblioteca buscando um meio de burlar a violência de um lobisomem em plena lua cheia. Era desesperador, todo livro que líamos deixava bem claro que nenhum feitiço era capaz de conter a fúria de um lobisomem descontrolado, mas foi numa nota de rodapé que eu encontrei a solução: lobisomens só atacam humanos.

Bom, eu era um humano até a última vez que havia checado, então simplesmente mudamos o rumo de nossas pesquisas. De feitiços de controle passamos a procurar feitiços de transformação. Dois meses e meio depois, Peter, James e eu éramos animagos não registrados pelo governo.

Remus não aceitou bem a notícia de primeira, mas ele nunca conseguia negar nada a nós três. Foi assim que nas noites de lua cheia me tornei Padfoot, o cachorro, James virou Prongs, o cervo, Remus era Moony e Peter se tornou wormtail, o... bem, o rato. James e eu éramos animais grandes o suficiente para segurar um lobisomem enfurecido e Peter ficava feliz o suficiente em estar por perto.

A transformação acontecia sempre na casa dos gritos e eram longas horas até que ela terminasse. Lembro de Remus ter quebrado meu braço umas duas ou três vezes e eu ter que inventar desculpas absurdas para a enfermeira mais tarde. Mas eu não ligava, poder cuidar de Remus nas piores noites me deixava plenamente satisfeito, eu era o encarregado de estar lá quando ele acordava.

A rotina era sempre a mesma, James e Peter iam embora logo depois de amanhecer, geralmente quando Remus ainda estava desmaiado. Com a capa eles traziam roupas, curativos e comida. Enquanto isso eu esperava com Remus, tentava esconder ao máximo os machucados, mas ele sempre notava as poças de sangue que se formavam sobre a minha camisa em trapos. Às vezes ele segurava a minha mão e pedia desculpas, às vezes ele só olhava para o teto perdido em pensamentos. Sei como lhe doía ser o responsável pelos meus machucados tanto quanto me doía não ser capaz de evitar os seus. E nessas ocasiões eu fazia a única coisa que podia fazer para acalmá-lo, deitava ao seu lado e apoiava-lhe a cabeça no meu ombro, repetindo que estava tudo bem afinal.

**N/A**: Desculpem a demora e o capítulo curto, vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido, ok? =)

Lembrem-se reviews são sempre bem vindos.


	3. Chapter 3

Com o passar dos anos até os marotos teriam que crescer. James passou de galinha inveterado a bobo apaixonado e gastava longas horas do seu dia atrás de uma certa ruiva muito bonita chamada Lilian Evans. Acho que boa parte do fascínio de James por Lilly veio simplesmente do fato de não poder tê-la. Até Peter arrumara uma namorada primeiranista que nós conhecíamos de rosto, somente Remus permanecia intocável, mesmo que houvesse todo um fã clube desesperado por um sorriso ou um aceno de cabeça seu.

Inconscientemente eu tentava espantar qualquer garota que chegasse perto dele, e ele não parecia se incomodar muito com isso, dizia que nenhuma delas seria capaz de viver com um lobisomem. Nós sabíamos que ele tinha razão. E eu? Bem, no fundo eu descobria que o que eu sentia por ele já tinha ultrapassado a amizade a muito tempo, mas admitir uma coisa dessas para si mesmo é mais difícil do que parece. Para compensar eu abusava da minha popularidade e dormia com uma menina diferente toda noite, mas cada arranhão que eu levava por Remus na lua cheia tinha mais significado que qualquer uma delas jamais teria.

Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele e sabia que nada no mundo poderia mudar isso. Tinha medo de perder o controle quando estava a sós com Remus e acabar fazendo alguma bobagem da qual fosse me arrepender mais tarde, mas mesmo assim continuava ao lado dele. Era um beco sem saída, não podia me declarar e correr o risco de perder o amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiria tratá-lo da mesma forma. Resolvi que a única maneira seria canalizar toda minha atenção para outra coisa, algo que, se não me livrasse de suspeitas pelo menos fosse menos incriminador. Decidi que seria meu dever cuidar de Remus, ele era um lobisomem e lobisomens precisam de cuidados, não precisam?

A partir daí as noites de lua cheia são um grande borrão de sangue na minha memória. Cada machucado que Aluado fazia em si mesmo era uma batalha que eu havia perdido e que deveria ser recuperada. Minha vida não era mais tão importante quanto a do monstro a minha frente e, muitas vezes, eu agia sem pensar nas conseqüências. Invariavelmente acordava com braços, costelas e pernas quebrados e, ás vezes, tinha que ser carregado por James para a enfermaria antes que Remus acordasse. Lembro de ter desmaiado por um dia inteiro certa vez e, ao acordar, encontrá-lo dormindo com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e a cabeça apoiada na minha cama. É verdade que Remus se machucava infinitamente menos, mas me ver assim por sua causa ia quebrando seu espírito aos pouquinhos.

Precisei de muitas brigas com James para perceber esse fato simples. Ele já havia descoberto o que eu tentava fazer e sabia que, apesar das minhas nobres intenções, isso só pioraria as coisas. "Remus já tem problemas demais sem você tentando se matar perto dele".

Confesso que essas palavras doeram muito mais do que o soco que eu acabara de levar. Eu não estava tentando me matar, só estava tentando proteger a coisa mais importante que eu tinha, mas eu não poderia nunca dizer isso a James e, mesmo que pudesse, não achava que ele fosse realmente entender. "Eu sei que você está preocupado com Remus, todos nós estamos. Mas não deixe o que você sente por ele interferir, ok?"

Eu não tinha idéia do quanto James sabia dos meus reais sentimentos, mas também não fazia a menor questão de saber. Estava tão orgulhoso ao ver as cicatrizes sumindo do rosto de Remus que simplesmente ignorava o resto. Não preciso dizer que a discussão com James de nada adiantou e que muitas outras se seguiram a essa, quando não havia ninguém por perto para testemunhar. James sempre teve um grande coração, mas paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes. Quando as coisas começaram a piorar e eu começava a passar mais dias na enfermaria do que o próprio Remus, James fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito: me proibiu de acompanhá-los a casa dos gritos nas noites de lua cheia.

Preciso ressaltar que, aos 15 anos, ninguém dava ordens a Sirius Black. Ainda hoje tenho o péssimo hábito de não dar ouvidos as pessoas. Posso ser a ovelha negra dos Black, mas não nego ter herdado algumas das piores qualidades da família. O orgulho inabalável era uma delas. E foi exatamente esse orgulho que me fez escapar do castelo de fininho naquela noite e me juntar aos meus amigos.

James reagiu exatamente da forma que eu esperava e que vocês devem estar imaginando e, tão logo percebeu o grande cachorro negro cruzando a porta, veio para cima de mim com uma fúria cega. Um cervo e um cachorro lutando não é uma cena bonita de se ver, Prongs tinha altura mas eu ganhava em agilidade e força. Enquanto nos atracávamos como duas crianças birrentas, Wormtail tentava sozinho conter a fúria de um lobisomem raivoso se batendo contra a parede.

De repente todo o barulho desapareceu. Como que por reflexo, busquei com os olhos as frestas nas cortinas, mesmo sabendo que não poderia estar amanhecendo ainda. Olhei para o lado e vi a grande montanha de pelos que era Moony caída ao chão ensangüentado, com uma grande viga de concreto deitada ao seu lado. Nunca pensei que algo tão simples fosse capaz de derrubar um lobisomem quase adulto quando nenhum feitiço parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo.

Remus permaneceu desmaiado até o amanhecer e não voltou a si nem mesmo quando retornou a forma humana. Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida, e a cada segundo me perguntava se ele iria resistir ao grande corte que a viga havia feito em sua testa.

Tão logo voltou a ser Remus, carregamos nosso amigo inconsciente até a enfermaria. Eu me sentia terrivelmente envergonhado e, durante toda a semana em que Remus permaneceu internado, evitei ao máximo o contato com James. Era minha culpa que Remus estivesse nesse estado e eu já tinha plena consciência disso sem James gritando comigo.

Somente no sétimo dia Remus abriu novamente os olhos. Durante sete dias eu havia passado o inferno do seu lado. Passava manhã, tarde e noite me culpando pelo que havia feito e imaginando quando poderia ver de novo seu sorriso e pedir todas as desculpas do mundo. Apesar de tudo, naquele momento só fui capaz de segurar sua mão e chorar.

"As coisas voltaram ao normal, afinal." Disse Remus, sorrindo e trazendo minha mão para perto do seu rosto "Eu não preciso que você me impeça de sentir dor, Sirius. Eu só preciso que você esteja lá quando eu acordar."

Com essas palavras, Remus me mostrou o que James tinha tentado enfiar a força na minha cabeça e que eu não conseguia entender. Por um momento eu havia realmente cogitado abandonar os marotos, deixar que James cuidasse do lobisomem sozinho. Mas agora eu sabia que, para Remus, bastava que eu estivesse ali.

"Eu sempre vou estar, Moony"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **Capítulo curto de novo, mas pelo menos esse saiu rápido, né? =)

Vou tentar postar o próximo logo também.

Reviews são muito bem vindos =D


	4. Chapter 4

Não tenho dúvidas de que os anos que passei em Hogwarts foram os melhor da minha vida e sei que se pudesse perguntar a James e Remus eles certamente concordariam comigo. Foi lá que James me ajudou a encontrar quem eu realmente era quando eu estava perdido e Remus me mostrou pelo que eu viveria todos os dias da minha vida dali para frente. Lá eu estive com a minha verdadeira família, comi e dormi ao lado dela, chorei e ri do lado das pessoas que eu amava. Mas nada no mundo dura para sempre e, uma hora ou outra, eu fazia minhas malas e retornava para a mansão grande e chata que era a sina dos Blacks.

Para os Blacks, eu era simplesmente uma grande e sucessiva série de decepções que eles tinham que aturar desde o dia em que botei meus pés em Hogwarts e fui escolhido para a casa errada. Não é que meus pais não me amassem, é que, simplesmente, eles não podiam arriscar algo tão importante como as tradições familiares por amor.

Eu era a ovelha negra dos Blacks (ou talvez a ovelha branca, não sei) e não tinha a menor intenção de mudar isso. Na verdade, teria me oferecido para adoção de bom grado se as leis bruxas permitissem. Como não havia solução aparente, tentava passar a maior parte das férias longe de casa.

Às vezes James me convidava para ficar com os Potters e passávamos longas tardes jogando Quadribol e aprontando pela vizinhança. Em outras, fazia minhas malas e voava para a casa de Remus, onde sabia que as melhores tardes de verão e chocolate quente me aguardavam. Mas em raras ocasiões, quando nada dava errado, conseguíamos passar as férias juntos, os quatro, e era nessas tardes que eu realmente sentia que a vida valia a pena.

Você pode imaginar a sensação de retornar para o meu quarto de Black bastardo depois de uma tarde maravilhosa dessas. Num segundo eu tinha Remus ao meu lado e meus melhores amigos rindo a minha frente. No outro somente minha mãe apontando todos os meus defeitos e mostrando como meu irmão era melhor que eu.

Sim, eu tinha um irmão mais novo, Regulus, o orgulho dos meus pais. Pensando bem, acho que Regulus foi o que impediu que meus pais morressem de desgosto, eles precisavam mesmo de um filho perfeito, alguém que fosse um Black de corpo e alma, e eu definitivamente não estava disposto a aceitar o papel.

Não demorou para que eu chegasse ao meu ponto crítico. Acho até que agüentei muito, mas, de fato, nas férias de verão do quinto ano, fiz minhas malas, peguei o meu orgulho e sai porta afora, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que eu abria mão de todo dinheiro e tradição que o nome Black carregava. E abria mesmo.

Confesso que, naquele momento, eu tinha mais princípios que planos mas, mesmo assim, não recuei um milímetro. Estava disposto a morrer de fome na sarjeta antes de sequer pensar em voltar para casa. Sentado na rua com duas malas incrivelmente pesadas, recorri a única pessoa que seria capaz de me ajudar naquele momento: James Potter.

Apesar da surpresa inicial, a família de James me acolheu como a um verdadeiro filho. Uma cama foi facilmente arrumada e eu me alojei naquela casa tão menor que a mansão que eu morava antes mas tão mais aconchegante. James e eu éramos como verdadeiros irmãos e nos 3 anos que morei ali os Potter me amaram mais do que os Black em 15.

No verão de nosso sexto ano, Remus alojou-se conosco, para o que seria o verão mais feliz da minha vida. Ele assistia enquanto eu e James jogávamos Quadribol e, por vezes, lia um livro ou fazia alguma piada sobre a minha falta de equilíbrio no ar comparado a James. De noite conversávamos até desmaiar, vencidos pelo cansaço nas camas espremidas lado a lado no quarto de James.

Nessa época eu já tinha plena noção dos meus sentimentos por Remus e, às vezes, esperava que todos fossem dormir para observá-lo sem levantar suspeitas. Fazia muito calor e, nas noites mais abafadas, Remus costumava dispensar sem cerimônias a camisa grossa do pijama e eu me pegava observando aquele corpo branco e cheio de cicatrizes ao meu lado.

Foi numa dessas noites que eu ouvi a voz divertida de James atrás de mim.

"Quando você pretende se declarar?"

Senti minha espinha gelar como nunca havia sentido na vida. Por um momento pensei em fingir um sonambulismo ou começar a roncar, ignorando o fato de que eu estava sentado e de olhos abertos. Por fim, respirei fundo e falei, com a voz mais calma que consegui, que simplesmente não sabia do que ele estava falando.

"Você que sabe, mas eu não adiaria o sofrimento do seu fã-clube se fosse você..."

James era meu melhor amigo, eu confiaria minha vida a ele e Remus, como de fato confiava todos os meses. Eu sabia que ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para deduzir meus sentimentos sem que eu precisasse por em palavras. Mas eu não pretendia ser alvo de piadas do senhor Prongs por um amor que nunca daria certo. Eu conhecia Remus o suficiente para saber que ele não deixaria ninguém chegar tão perto de si enquanto pudesse fatiar essa pessoa na lua cheia. Ele não podia me fatiar, mas também não me obrigaria a dividir seu fardo pelo resto da vida, mesmo que eu estivesse plenamente decidido a carregá-lo com ele.

Por precaução, esperei James começar a roncar e a babar no próprio travesseiro antes de me virar novamente. Remus demorava para conseguir dormir, mas depois que caia no sono, nada no mundo era capaz de acordá-lo, e eu me aproveitava abertamente disso, usando a oportunidade para acariciar os cabelos castanhos do licantropo, gesto que ele respondia com um sorriso inconsciente.

Passei uma mão pelo cabelo claro de Remus, observando com prazer enquanto ele resmungava baixinho e se ajeitava para aproveitar melhor o toque. Acariciei de leve uma das bochechas rosadas, a única parte do corpo de Remus que parecia não estar tomada por cicatrizes.

Eu conhecia cada uma daquelas marcas, e sofria cada vez que uma nova era adicionada a coleção. Me sentia cheio de remorso por deixá-lo chegar nessa situação.

Deslizei a mão pelo peitoral descoberto de Remus, seguindo com os dedos uma cicatriz grande que pegava quase o comprimento inteiro do tórax. Tinha sido na minha primeira lua cheia com Aluado, uma falta de cuidado causada por inexperiência minha e de pontas. Deixei que meus dedos subissem e tocassem de leve o pescoço, aonde três riscos ainda brilhavam vermelhos, resquícios da última lua cheia.

Sem perceber, deixei minha mão escorregar em direção aquela que era a única cicatriz que não me incriminava, no ombro direito de Remus ficava o ponto fraco de qualquer licantropo. Mesmo cicatrizada, ainda era possível notar a linha de dentes que formava aquela marca diferente das outras.

Prendi a respiração quando meus dedos tocaram a pele machucada. Remus gemeu incomodado, virando o ombro para longe e tomando minha mão entre a suas logo em seguida, murmurando entre suspiros sonolentos.

"Sirius..."

Sorri. Era incrível como Remus conseguia me fazer derreter com um simples gesto. Acho que é sobre isso que é o verdadeiro amor, as pequenas coisas que fazem o coração bater.

"Estou aqui, Remus."

Murmurei, beijando de leve a testa do meu garoto, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar o resmungo particularmente audível que James soltava enquanto se virava para o outro lado.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? Hehehe... não, sério, desculpa mesmo u.u

Queria agradecer a Stephanie, seu comentário nesse último capítulo me deu animo para terminar de escrever esse aqui =).

E queria agradecer também a todas as pessoas que estão lendo e acompanhando essa fic, me fazem muito feliz.

Deixem reviews, por favor =)...


	5. Chapter 5

James podia ser muitas coisas, mas burro definitivamente não se encaixava na descrição. No fundo eu sabia que ela já vinha juntando as peças há muito tempo e que o incidente da noite anterior apenas confirmava suas suspeitas.

"Espero que você saiba a briga que está comprando" disse-me aquela manhã enquanto jogávamos quadribol alto o suficiente para Remus não nos ouvir do gramado. "Não é todo mundo que consegue viver com um garoto como Remus."

"Não vai mudar nada, eu não vou contar pra ele. Mas eu acho que devia mesmo te ouvir, Prongs, você tem mais experiência que eu nessa história de veado." Disse-lhe, antes de mergulhar em direção a um Aluado irritado por ter sido excluído do jogo.

"Muito engraçado, senhor Padfoot. Estou morrendo de rir. Vamos ver quanto tempo você vai agüentar com essa pose de amiguinho do lobisomem." James respondeu, antes de mergulhar ao meu lado.

Remus ficava realmente irritado quando era deixado de lado em alguma coisa. Mesmo não gostando de voar, fazia questão que eu e Prongs voássemos baixo o suficiente para que ele pudesse participar das conversas.

"Você devia tentar, Remus, andar de vassoura é muito relaxante." Disse-lhe James, pousando de leve na grama ao seu lado.

"Já tenho oportunidades suficientes para quebrar o pescoço sem precisar subir alto para isso." Respondeu, mau humorado, pegando o livro que havia deixado na grama.

"Não seja assim tão cabeça dura. Vêm, você sabe que eu não vou te deixar cair."

Antes que Remus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, puxei-o para cima da vassoura, prendendo-o bem firme pela cintura e dando com os pés o impulso inicial. Ignorando os protestos e gritos desesperados, subi cada vez mais alto, prendendo com os cotovelos o corpo do garoto que estremecia a minha frente.

Nunca entendi muito bem porque Remus era tão relutante em deixar o chão. Acho que falta de oportunidade e preconceito bobo são os maiores responsáveis por impedir as pessoas de conhecerem a sensação maravilhosa de cortar os céus e, se eu tivesse que fazer uma aposta, diria que o caso de Remus não era diferente.

Não demorou muito para que Remus se acalmasse e aproveitasse o passeio. Assim que a cor voltou ao rosto do meu ilustre passageiro, tomei as suas mãos, esticando os braços para que ficasse na posição certa de controle da vassoura.

"Se você quiser que ela vire, é só se inclinar. Eu vou soltar." E realmente soltei. Remus gritou alguma coisa muito feia, fazendo a vassoura quicar várias vezes antes de controlá-la novamente. Deu uma volta completa no campo, com uma habilidade surpreendente para uma primeira vez. "Viu, você está voando sozinho. Qual é a sensação?"

"Incrível."

Enquanto Remus aproveitava seus primeiros momentos de vôo solo, eu abraçava forte sua cintura, tentando não interferir. O cheiro que vinha do seu cabelo me hipnotizava e me fazia acreditar com toda a certeza que eu tinha encontrado uma sensação melhor do que a de voar. Lá embaixo, sentado na grama, Prongs sorria de uma forma que só eu era capaz de entender.

Naquela última semana de férias, Remus se aventurou a voar mais algumas vezes comigo ou sozinho, mas na maioria do tempo ficava em terra, agarrado em seus livros como de costume. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar, mas eu não me importava, Remus ficava absolutamente adorável deitado na grama aproveitando um bom livro.

Era o nosso último ano em Hogwarts, o último ano dos lendários marotos na escola. Eu sempre achei que ficaria triste quando esse momento chegasse, mas agora eu sabia que nada ia ser capaz de nos separar. Não era o último ano dos marotos, era somente o último ano de escola.

Remus ainda era o garoto perfeito, que todos os professores elogiavam e que eu cuidava com toda a dedicação. A cada lua cheia, a cada dia e noite ao seu lado os meus sentimentos por Aluado só aumentavam e ficava cada vez mais difícil me conter perto dele como James previra. Eu inventava motivos para abraçá-lo e estar lá ao seu lado quando alguma coisa dava errado.

James por outro lado assistia a tudo divertido. Dava risadinhas toda vez que me pegava olhando aluado ou abraçando-no sem motivo aparente. Para me vingar eu perguntava como andavam as coisas com a ruiva. Ele simplesmente odiava quando eu fazia isso.

Uma das melhores qualidades de James era sua persistência. Depois de anos sobrevivendo ao ódio mortal de Lilian Evans, todos achavam que ele desistiria, inclusive ela. Mas, para surpresa geral, nada parecia abalar a confiança do pobre garoto.

Mais ou menos na metade do ano eu perdi meu trunfo. Por motivos que eu nunca consegui entender realmente, Lilly resolveu dar uma chance ao meu pobre amigo abandonado. Agora além de esconder meu amor eu tinha que agüentar James saltitando de um lado para o outro pelo dele.

"Você devia contar pra ele. Não sabe como é maravilhoso ser correspondido." Disse-me certa noite quando estávamos sozinhos no salão comunal.

"E ser rejeitado por anos até ele decidir sair comigo por pena como Lilly fez com você? Não, obrigado, eu passo."

"Você não sabe o que ele sente. Ele não te agarra pelos cantos, mas também não te afasta."

Era preciso admitir que James tinha razão e me dera muita coisa pra pensar dali pra frente. Eu nunca tinha visto Aluado com nenhuma garota ou garoto nesses anos todos. Talvez ele não estivesse mentindo e realmente afastasse as pessoas pra poupá-las da sua licantropia. Talvez ele simplesmente não gostasse dessas coisas. Ou talvez (e essa era a hipótese em que eu tentava acreditar) ele quisesse uma pessoa em especial, alguém inatingível.

Enquanto eu ponderava sobre minhas possibilidades, ficava cada vez mais difícil me conter. Às vezes eu dizia estar com dúvidas em alguma matéria, só para assistir enquanto Remus tentava me explicar o que para ele era natural. Em outras fingia errar de cama, aproveitando o cheiro dele por horas até ser expulso por um Remus cansado de estudar que retornava ao dormitório.

James tinha razão, eu não conseguiria viver como amigo do lobisomem, uma hora aquela sensação me enlouqueceria por completo. Era lutar ou morrer tentando, e Blacks não tem muita disposição para perder. Então, se eu ia lutar, precisava de uma oportunidade para descobrir o que Remus realmente sentia por mim, e ela surgiu numa das últimas aulas de transfiguração do ano.

"Quer dizer que você vai voltar mais cedo pra casa esse ano, Remus?" Prongs perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu engoli em seco, como assim voltar mais cedo?

"Sim... Quer dizer, a última semana vai ser reservada para o baile de formatura. Não gosto muito dessas festas sem sentido."

"Não gosta ou não quer convidar ninguém para ir?"

"Você sabe que eu não posso convidar ninguém, Prongs." Respondeu baixinho, transformando a chaleira a sua frente num lindo gato e de volta em uma chaleira. "Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém sem ter que contar do meu pequeno... problema."

"Você não precisa se envolver com ninguém, Remus. É só um baile, não um casamento."

"Mesmo assim não é justo."

Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar como devia ser duro para Remus não poder se apaixonar por ninguém. Eu sabia que ele era bom demais para obrigar qualquer um a conviver com o seu problema e isso era outro obstáculo que eu teria que enfrentar. Mas por hora eu me contentava em agarrar minhas oportunidades.

"Podemos ir juntos." Respondi, tentando não tremer a voz e fingindo extrema concentração na minha própria chaleira que agora abanava alegremente sua cauda. "Quer dizer, eu ainda não convidei ninguém. É uma festa, a nossa última noite em Hogwarts, vamos beber um pouco, conversar e rir enquanto James esmaga os pobres pés da Evans na pista de dança."

"Oras, essa é nova... Sirius Black abrindo mão de levar uma gostosa ao baile." Peter disse, desistindo de sua chaleira que havia mudado de cor tantas vezes que já fazia um degradê.

"Oras, os marotos são mais importantes que qualquer garota em Hogwarts, não são? Não vou deixar Aluado desperdiçar nossa última noite aqui. O que me diz, Remus?

Remus me olhou surpreso por um momento, antes de virar o rosto e, tenho quase certeza, corar um pouco. Ele ficava tão lindo assim sem reação.

"Tá bom."

* * *

**N/A: **Eu ia esperar pelo menos mais uma semana antes de postar esse capítulo mas a quantidade de acessos e os reviews me deixaram tão feliz que eu resolvi postar logo. Obrigada a todos *O*

Agradecendo aos reviews: =)

**Aki-chan:** obrigadinha, linda. Espero que continue gostando da fic ^^.

**Stephanie:** aqui está o capítulo novo num intervalo de tempo bem menor como você pediu, hehehehe, mas acho que vai ter que esperar um pouquinho mais pela declaração e o beijo =P... confesso que eu também to louca pra chegar lá. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando ^^.

**Little Fox Uchiha****: **estou tentando ser o mais fiel possível a personalidade de cada um, que bom que eu to conseguindo =). Muito obrigada pelo review.


	6. Chapter 6

Enquanto eu sorria por dentro com a possibilidade de levar Remus ao baile a noticia de que eu não convidaria ninguém aquele ano se espalhou muito rápido. Éramos os marotos e praticamente todas as alunas de hogwarts matariam para ir ao baile com um de nós. Como Remus nunca parecia dar bola para nenhuma delas, James agora era um rapaz comprometido e Peter não era exatamente um sonho de acompanhante, eu era a única esperança que sobrava.

Não preciso dizer que a notícia não foi exatamente bem recebida, mas a maioria delas parecia longe de desistir. No mês que antecedeu ao baile, fui bombardeado por uma enxurrada de cartas, bombons e declarações, boa parte contaminada por todo tipo poções do amor.

As cartas eu nem lia e os bombons eu oferecia primeiro a Rabicho, para evitar qualquer problema posterior. Era bom ver que eu não tinha perdido meu charme e toda aquela situação era motivo de boas risadas para nós quatro. É tão estranho ter todas as garotas aos seus pés e não querer nenhuma delas.

Conforme o baile ia se aproximando um clima de tensão tomava conta do castelo. Todos os anos era sempre a mesma coisa, garotas correndo atrás de vestidos, garotos correndo atrás de garotas, James fazendo tudo que Lilly mandava e Peter procurando desesperadamente um par. Eu, por outro lado, aproveitava a minha semana de folga da melhor maneira possível, passando o tempo com Remus.

Como James e Peter estavam sempre muito ocupados, Remus e eu passávamos as tardes na beira do lago, aproveitando os últimos momentos de calor antes da chegada do inverno. Eram raros os momentos em que podíamos ficar só os dois, ali, sem falar nada, somente aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Eu sabia que Remus gostava de me ter ao seu lado tanto quanto eu gostava de ter-lo ao meu e isso me fazia imensamente feliz.

"Você tem certeza que não vai convidar nenhuma delas?" Disse-me uma tarde, fitando distraído um grupo de garotas que olhava discretamente para nós enquanto conversavam e soltavam risinho. "É o seu último baile em Hogwarts."

"Elas só querem poder passear por aí com um maroto." Respondi, olhando diretamente para a mais alta, observando enquanto ela corava até o último fio de cabelo "Não fariam diferença entre James, você ou eu, desde que pudessem contar para meia escola depois."

"Isso nunca foi um empecilho para você."

"É, mas as coisas mudam." E eu não estava mentindo "Uma hora a gente cansa e tenta achar a pessoa certa. Além do que eu já tenho companhia, ou vai me dar um bolo agora, senhor Aluado?"

"Não, não vou."

Procurei pela grama a mão quente de Remus, entrelaçando seus dedos finos entre os meus.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por compaixão, Remmy. Eu realmente quero que você vá comigo."

Remus permaneceu em silêncio, sorrindo de olhos fechados e apertando firme minha mão enquanto o vento frio bagunçava seu cabelo. Eu daria gringotes inteiro só para saber o que se passava na cabeça do meu lobo naquele momento. Deitado ali eu só conseguia pensar que não havia intimidade melhor do que poder ficar acompanhado e em silêncio.

* * *

Como sempre, o dia do tão esperado baile chegou muito rápido e, se na semana anterior a agitação era geral, naquela tarde era quase impossível não ser contagiado pelo desespero. Por todo lado pessoas corriam tentando arrumar tudo que tinha sido esquecido nas últimas semanas.

Parado em frente ao grande espelho do banheiro, eu tentava me acalmar. Eu sabia que essa era à noite em que eu teria que contar tudo a Remus e só teria algumas horas para conquistá-lo antes de me declarar e ter os melhores ou os piores segundos da minha vida. Como a gente faz para impressionar alguém que se conhece há tanto tempo e tão bem? Eu não sabia.

Acho que devo ter levantado e abaixado a gola do meu casaco uma centena de vezes antes de decidir deixá-la abaixada. Minhas mãos tremiam e meu estomago revirava. Eu nunca havia sentido isso por nenhuma garota em todos esses anos, era sempre tão fácil me relacionar com alguém que eu nem sabia o nome direito, mas Remus não era assim, Remus não era descartável.

"Belo casaco"

Olhei para trás e vi James encostado na parede, observando divertido enquanto eu me desesperava. Senti vergonha de ser pego numa situação tão desajeitada, mas o orgulho nunca me deixaria admitir.

"Lembrança dos Blacks. É bom acabar com uma herança de família."

Eu não mentia, aquele casaco era realmente uma herança de família. Lembro-me bem era feito de veludo verde escuro com grandes detalhes em dourado. Uma lembrança da época mais rica dos Black. Por algum motivo tinha ficado na minha mala quando sai de casa, e eu não tinha a menor intenção de devolver.

"Remus vai gostar" James sorriu enquanto meu rosto se tornava vermelho vivo e meu estomago dava um mortal "Vai contar para ele hoje?"

"Pretendo"

"Então com licença" Pelo espelho eu vi enquanto ele acenava e se virava para ir embora "É melhor alguém fechar as janelas ou vamos ter muitas garotas tentando pular essa noite."

Do outro lado da sala eu ri. Era impressionante como James sempre sabia como me animar. Sem dúvida, o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

Lavei o rosto mais uma vez e me encarei no espelho. Era preciso ter coragem para enfrentar a vida e essa nunca havia faltado a Sirius Black. Porque agora eu hesitava tanto? _"Lutar ou morrer tentando_" repeti firme na minha cabeça, tentando me convencer. Era hora de lutar, deixa o morrer para outra hora.

* * *

O salão já estava bem cheio quando eu finalmente cheguei. Do teto pendia uma das decorações mais bonitas que eu já havia visto em Hogwarts e pela minha frente vestidos de todas as cores e tamanho desfilavam a alegria merecida depois de toda uma semana de pânico geral.

Do outro lado do salão, Remus olhava o movimento distraído. Vestia uma casaca azul comprida, com botões e gola prateados. Parecia um verdadeiro lorde, o garoto mais bonito que eu já havia visto. Naquela hora eu sabia que ele teria que ser meu.

Queria me aproximar, mas minhas pernas simplesmente não responderam, preferindo bambear fracamente. _"Coragem, Sirius Black, você é um cão ou um rato?" _pensei, reunindo toda a minha força de vontade naqueles poucos passos.

"Sirius!" Remus disse, virando em minha direção e me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Sorri quando ele corou e virou o rosto, tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhas. Bingo, minhas horas de arrumação tinham surtido efeito. "Está uma bela festa, não acha?"

"A mais bonita."

Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida, Remus era a mais incrível companhia que uma pessoa podia querer. Riamos enquanto dezenas de garotas nos lançavam olhares tristes e James tentava acompanhar os passos de Lilly na pista de dança. Nunca pensei que uma festa pudesse ser tão divertida sem encher a cara e pegar a primeira gostosa que aparece. Eu queria aproveitar ao máximo toda a companhia de Remus aquela noite e realmente o fiz. Estávamos sempre juntos e continuamos ali quando todos os casais começaram a ir embora.

"Que horas são?" Remus me perguntou, sentado num sofá cor de abóbora ao canto, observando os poucos namorados que ainda dançavam no meio do salão.

"Ah, acho que algo como umas 5 horas. Porque?"

"Só estava me perguntando quando você vai tomar coragem para falar o que você tá tentando a noite inteira." Remus sorriu em resposta ao meu olhar surpreso "Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber quando tem algo preso na garganta, Sirius."

Tentei olhar para qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos questionadores de Remus. Tinha chegado a hora, eu precisava fazer isso. Mesmo com toda a preparação, eu ainda não sabia como contaria. Não podia simplesmente virar "Eu te amo.". Primeiro, eu precisava de um pouco de privacidade.

Peguei Remus pela mão, guiando meu lobinho confuso para fora do salão e para dentro da escuridão dos corredores pouco iluminados do segundo andar. Não demorou muito para encontrarmos uma varanda vazia, com uma bela vista dos jardins e aonde se ouvia baixinho a música que vinha do salão. O local perfeito.

Apoiei-me na grade que separava a varanda da grande queda abaixo, olhando diretamente para o horizonte. Talvez ficasse mais fácil se eu não encarasse Remus nos olhos. Eu abria a boca, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Acho que eu teria que ir por partes.

"O que você vai fazer quando terminar o colégio, Remus?"

Aluado parecia surpreso com a minha pergunta, quase tanto quanto eu estava comigo mesmo. Minha boca parecia ter vontade própria e, no fundo, eu estava curioso para saber aonde aquele caminho me levaria.

"Eu não sei, acho que não pensei nisso ainda."

Remus abaixou os olhos, procurando os próprios pés. Eu sabia que ele não estava preparado para a separação dos marotos, nenhum de nós estava. Aproximei-me, botando as mãos nos ombros do garoto a minha frente. Nunca tinha notado como Remus havia crescido, ainda era bem menor que eu, mas todos aqueles anos tinham feito dele uma pessoa muito mais forte.

"Eu estava conversando com James. Dumbledore nos ofereceu um trabalho, sabe? Para lutar ao lado das pessoas que realmente importam nessa guerra." Olhei no fundo dos olhos castanhos, buscando compreensão "Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, não é muito. Mas os Potter se ofereceram para me ajudar e acho que vou conseguir comprar uma casa pequena."

Porque eu não conseguia organizar as idéias, porque era tão difícil formular uma frase com aqueles olhos cor de mel me observando? Respirei fundo e continuei.

"Eu já encontrei uma, fica um pouco afastada e tem um bosque perto para, você sabe, os dias de Aluado. Achei que você não fosse querer continuar morando com seus pais, você sempre diz como odeia dar trabalho quando está lá. O que eu estou tentando dizer..." Senti um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha enquanto Remus me olhava boquiaberto. Com certeza isso não era o que ele esperava ouvir e agora eu realmente me perguntava se tinha falado a coisa certa. "Você quer morar comigo, Remus?"

Remus continuou me olhando, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Cada segundo que se passava em silêncio era um segundo em que eu pensava em me jogar da varanda ou tentava segurar fortemente meu estomago que parecia uma montanha russa sem fim. Por fim, Remus sorriu, passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e puxando meu rosto em direção ao seu.

Palavras não conseguiriam descrever o que eu senti naquele momento. Sim, eu sei que é clichê, mas é verdade. Enquanto Remus me beijava, meu mundo dava voltas, meu coração parecia ter errado uma batida e minhas pernas tinham, com toda certeza, virado manteiga. Só quando ele se afastou de mim ainda sorrindo é que eu soube que não era um sonho afinal.

"Eu também te amo, Sirius"

Eu estava completamente sem palavras e agradeço muito por não ter nenhuma delas para estragar aquela sensação. Abracei Remus mais uma vez, deixando meu rosto se encaixar na dobra do seu pescoço, me embriagando naquele perfume que eu tinha por tantas noites roubado do travesseiro dele.

"Me concede a honra dessa dança, senhor Lupin?" Disse-lhe, fingindo um ar garboso que definitivamente não combinava comigo.

"Oras, mas é claro, senhor Black."

Puxei Remus pela mão, enlaçando sua cintura numa imitação barata de uma verdadeira valsa. A música que vinha do salão me hipnotizava a cada curva, e eu girava Remus com uma falsa maestria que levaria muitos ao riso. Por fim, permanecemos assim, abraçados, aproveitando o pouco que restava do nosso tempo em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora, sério. É tudo culpa da prova de cálculo, eu juro. Bom, como eu demorei pra postar, aí está um capítulo maiorzinho e bem mais legal que os outros, hehehe.

Espero que gostem =)

Aliás, eu estou precisando muito de uma revisora. Se alguém se candidatar, (meu MSN).

Agradecendo pelos reviews =D

**Aki-chan**: hahahahaha, amei seu review. Pois é, parece que no final das contas quem deu o primeiro passo foi o Remus, hehehe. Ele só tem cara de santo =P. Brigada pelo review, linda.

**Moro: **aí está, terminado na segunda feira a noite antes da prova de cálculo. Muito responsável da minha parte xD.

**Stephanie: **aí está o baile =P, mas mais capítulos em menos intervalos eu não consegui cumprir, hehe. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando. ^^

Pois é, no próximo capítulo os dois vão ter sua própria casinha, não percam... =)


End file.
